Deep Waters
by friendlybutsarcastic
Summary: When Alec's having a nightmare, Bill Masters is there to comfort him.


It was a chilly night, when DI Alec Hardy woke up, covered in sweat, his heart beating unusually fast. He shot up, breathing hard and wiped with his hand shakily over his face. Bloody nightmares, he thought. Just as he was about to get out of bed and into his small kitchen to grab a glass of water, the man beside him began to stir. He turned slowly, now lying on his back and blinked. "What are you doing, Alec?" he asked, looking at his lover beside him through squinted eyes. Alec raised his eyebrows and shook his head slightly. "Nothin'. Just one of those bloody nightmares." Bill, too, sat up and looked at him with a worried, sleepy gaze. "About the Sandbrook case?" Alec sighted, but kept his head hung low. "Yeah." He stopped and stood up, stretching before he started to get dressed. Alec closed his eyes for a brief second. "I'm going for a walk. Trying to clear my head. I'll be back later."

Bill looked at Alec, wondering how his body could take such emotional strain. He didn't like seeing his love suffering. It wasn't fair. How could a person carry so much guilt on their shoulders? He did the best he could, and now, everything is coming crashing down on him again.

Bill was thrown out of his thoughts when the other man put on his dark blue coat in a swift movement. "Do you-"he swallowed. "Would you mind if I'll accompany you? We could talk." He nervously waited for an answer. Normally, when Alec was having nightmares, he would go alone. Returning after 2 hours or more, but he couldn't leave him alone this time. He was starting to get worried. Alec needed someone he could talk to but wouldn't ask for help himself. It's just not how he was.

After a long time, Hardy nodded. Maybe he needed to talk, because the tight feeling in his chest was getting tighter day by day, leaving him totally exhausted. He didn't want to bother Bill with something he probably can't deal with. It was my fault; he shouldn't suffer with me. Alec thought as they stepped out the cottage they owned.

Bill began to ask, as they walked through the beautiful fields of grass near the water. "Alec, I can see, that you're struggling. Especially since the Sandbrook case has been sent for retrial. You can't keep everything to yourself." They both stood still. The darkness of the night and the rippling of the ocean now only in the background. "I-" but before the Detective could properly defend himself, two soft hands grabbed his. "Don't. Please. Just- be honest. Only once." They locked eyes with each other, staring deeply. Neither of their faces bared a smile. Alec squeezed his love's hands and sighted, looking away, slightly frustrated. "I can't. You've got nothing to do with this. I don't want to get you into this."

Bill's stare bore through Alec as he released the DI's hands again. "I understand, but I'm not going to leave you alone with this-" he grimaced. "-guilt. It's not your fault!" "I know that! But it feels like I haven't done enough! Bill, I can't control these nightmares! They just keep coming. Every night it's the same! But I'll get over it. As soon as I have found the bastard who did this." Both stared out at the wide open, leaving a long silence between them.

"I care about you, you know. Took me a long time even trying to gain the courage to talk to you." Laughed Bill as he continued to stare at the water, his hands folded in front of his chest. "After being together for more then two years, I sure hope you do." Came Alec's response as he too began to chuckle. Their laughter soon died out. "I mean it, Alec. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. You're not my patient, you're my partner. You're so much more to me, then you think." Without saying a word, they both looked at each other again. "Alec, I love you so much." Hardy took a step in his lover's direction, reaching out and cupping Bill's face in his hands. "I love you too. I'm so thankful to have you at my side." There was a small smile on both their lips as they went in for a kiss.

After breaking apart, Bill looked at his counterpart, still smiling. "There is one question I wanted you to ask." "Yes?" "Is this the only outfit you own, or-" Alec chuckled and threw his hands in the air. "Okay, I get it. We're buying something new."


End file.
